wulffplagfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Wulffplag Wiki
Die Diskussion findet im Forum statt. ' Diese Seite sollte nur für Vorschläge zur Startseite, bzw. zur Struktur der Website verwendet werden. 'Ältere Diskussionen Diskussion:Wulffplag (ältere Diskussionen) 'Aktuelle Diskussionen' Themen: Zeitstrahl Sonstiges: Roland Berger Gibt es Vorschläge zur Einordnung der von der IP eingestellten Inhalte? Duraultra 07:38, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Roland Berger und Christian Wulff 17.1.2004 Welt online :Der Netzwerker: Roland Berger berät die Mächtigen der Republik - Nachrichten DIE WELT - WELT ONLINE Dieser Mann ist die personifizierte Deutschland AG: Roland Berger, prominentester und wohl am besten vernetzter Unternehmensberater des Landes. Über alle Parteigrenzen hinweg flüstert Berger den politischen Entscheidern dieses Landes ins Ohr, ob sie nun Gerhard Schröder, Angela Merkel oder Edmund Stoiber heißen. Kaum eine Kommission tritt in Deutschland zusammen, ohne dass Berger nicht auf die eine oder andere Art seine Hände mit im Spiel hätte. 18.12.2011 ZDF maybritt illner :Forum: Maybrit Illner - ZDF.de Ein alter Beitrag, der aber die plötzliche auftretende "Kreditaffäre" von Christian Wulff, einmal etwas anders beleuchtet. In der Sendung Sabine Christiansen vom 25.01.04 Der “Fall Gerster”: Zu viele Berater, zu wenig Jobs? Ihre Gäste waren: Florian GERSTER (Vorstandschef Bundesagentur für Arbeit) Christian WULFF (Ministerpräsident Niedersachsen, CDU) Roland BERGER (Unternehmensberater) Dirk NIEBEL (Arbeitsmarktpolitischer Sprecher FDP) Eggert VOSCHERAU (Stellv. Vorstandschef BASF AG) u.a. Der niedersächsische Ministerpräsident Christian WULFF (CDU) kritisierte in der gleichen Sendung das System der Beratungsfirmen. Wulff sagte, “dass es in diesem Land Kartelle gibt, dass es Seilschaften gibt, dass es Beziehungsgeflechte gibt - und die bringen die gesamte Beraterbranche in Misskredit.” Zuvor hatte er angeführt, dass die Beraterbranche eine so enge Verflechtung aufgebaut habe, dass sie in der Gefahr sei, Gefälligkeitsgutachten zu schreiben. Wulff beklagte: “Das ist auch eine Krise der Vorbilder in unserer Gesellschaft, auch der Wirtschaft selber, dass die auch das Vertrauen in der Öffentlichkeit nicht mehr findet, das sie dringend bräuchte für die Modernisierungsprozesse unseres Landes.” Der Unternehmensberater Roland BERGER empörte sich in der bei SABINE CHRISTIANSEN über Wulffs Äußerungen: “Dieses Wort Seilschaft möchte ich von Ihnen entweder widerrufen oder bewiesen haben. Und zwar wirklich sauber. Das lasse ich weder auf meinen Namen noch auf unserem Berufsstand sitzen.” 4.10.2010 abgeordnetenwatch :abgeordnetenwatch.de: Blog » Ole von Beust und das Hamburger Roland Berger-Netzwerk Der damalige niedersächsische Ministerpräsident Christian Wulff warf 2004 seinen Vorgängern Sigmar Gabriel und Gerhard Schröder vor, sie hätten sich von Roland Berger Gefälligkeitsgutachten schreiben lassen, wobei das Honorar gestückelt wurde, um die Aufträge nicht ausschreiben zu müssen. 4.2.2004 Wirtschaftswoche :Unternehmen: berater „da wurde Viel geld verbrannt“ - Unternehmen - Wirtschaftswoche Niedersachsens Ministerpräsident Christian Wulff über Seilschaften und die Rolle der Unternehmensberatung Roland Berger in der Politik. Herr Ministerpräsident, Sie werfen dem Unternehmensberater Roland Berger vor, in Niedersachsen mithilfe von Seilschaften unter Ihren Vorgängerregierungen Aufträge im öffentlichen Sektor an Land gezogen zu haben. Hat Roland Berger Sie deshalb schon verklagt? Nein. Ich werde ihn in den nächsten Wochen treffen, um mit ihm über die Vorwürfe zu sprechen. Können Sie Ihren Vorwurf, dass da gemauschelt wurde, belegen? Wenn an den einen Berater die Aufträge in der Regel freihändig vergeben werden, wenn daran fast alle Ministerien beteiligt sind vom Landwirtschaftsministerium bis zur Staatskanzlei, wenn die Auftragssummen mehrfach knapp unter 200 000 Euro liegen, um eine europaweite Ausschreibung zu vermeiden und wenn die Aufträge so gestückelt sind, dass ebenfalls die Ausschreibungsgrenze umgangen wird, dann liegt für mich die Vermutung der Mauschelei nahe. Mit transparenter Auftragsvergabe hat das nichts zu tun. Viele dieser Gutachten wurden nur angefertigt, um Widerstände in der damaligen SPD-Regierung zu umgehen oder die Verantwortung der Politik auf Kommissionen oder vermeintliche Sachverständige zu delegieren. Mit diesem Unsinn ist viel Geld verbrannt worden. Berger war in Niedersachsen von 1994 bis 2002 bei 18 von 368 Beraterverträgen beteiligt, hat aber rund 20 Prozent der Gesamtauftragssumme kassiert. Wie bewerten Sie das? Da hat eine gegenseitige Beauftragung und Belobigung stattgefunden, nach dem Motto, die eine Krähe hackt der anderen kein Auge aus. Das waren oft reine Gefälligkeiten. Roland Berger ist nicht der einzige Berater. Wieso konzentrieren Sie Ihre Kritik auf ihn? Roland Berger ist nun einmal in Niedersachsen besonders präsent, und er steht im Brennpunkt umstrittener Auftragsvergaben auch in Berlin und Nürnberg. Er wurde für Kabinette der Bundesregierung und der Opposition als Wirtschaftsminister gehandelt. Aber er ist nicht der Einzige auf diesem Parkett, der sich überall als Knüpfer von Verbindungen andient. Dieses selbstgerechte Auftreten von Berger zusammen mit Florian Gerster, ganz so wie Josef Ackermann mit dem Victory-Zeichen im Mannesmann-Prozess, erschüttert das Vertrauen der Menschen in Wirtschaft und Politik. 19.3.2009 Süddeutsche Zeitung :Opel: Bund holt Berger - Das Berger-Desaster - Wirtschaft - sueddeutsche.de Wie schwer es ist, im Beratungsgeschäft politischen Einfluss und Kommerz auseinanderzuhalten, erlebte Roland Berger im Jahr 2004 vor laufenden Kameras. Niedersachsens Ministerpräsident Christian Wulff (CDU) watschte ihn in der Talk-Sendung "Sabine Christiansen" wegen angeblicher Gefälligkeitsgutachten für Wulffs Vorgänger Schröder derart ab, dass es dem sonst pefekten Medienprofi Berger die Sprache verschlug. 14.12.2012 Bild.de : Roland Berger Interview: „Vor uns liegen sieben magere Jahre“ - Wirtschaft - Bild.de BamS: Sie haben nicht nur Unternehmen, sondern auch Spitzenpolitiker beraten. Was würden Sie Christian Wulff im Moment raten? BERGER: Ich habe Politiker immer nur beraten auf Gebieten, für die ich kompetent bin: etwa Wirtschafts-, Finanz- und Sozialpolitik. BamS: Wäre Wulffs Verhalten in der Kreditaffäre mit den Compliance-Vorschriften bei Roland Berger zu vereinbaren? BERGER: An der Spitze eines Unternehmens müssen Sie ausnahmslos im Unternehmensinteresse handeln und dafür sorgen, dass für alle Betroffenen alle Fakten stets transparent sind. Anmerkung des Wiki-Mitarbeiters : Auf die Beziehung Wulffs zu Sabine Christiansen werde ich noch beim Thema "Wulff als Aufsichtsrat bei VW" zurückkommen. Sehr interessant. Sabine Christiansen war auch eine zentrale Schaltstelle in diesem Gefüge, sie traf Wulff oft auf Mallorca bei div. Empfängen, so auch bei Empfängen von Schmidt (Nord-Süd-Dialog). Wulffs Aussagen bezüglich "Seilschaften" gehören klar in die Kategorie "Moralische Maßstäbe". Zu Christiansen - es wird immer deutlicher, dass sie dieselben Personen, die ihre Sendung bevölkerten auch im privaten Rahmen ,in ihrer Finca auf Mallorca, um sich scharte... Andieleine 14:17, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) rechtliche Themen Ich hab eine Anmerkung zu den rechtlichen Themen: Ich hatte zwischen der Präsidentenanklage nach Art 61 GG, der allgemeinen strafrechtlichen Verantwortbarkeit usw. unterschieden und die Menüpunkte auch so aufgebaut und stelle jetzt fest, dass der (falsche) Anfangszustand wieder hergestellt wurde. Ich weise nochmal darauf hin: Das Verfahren nach Art. 61 GG ist KEIN Strafverfahren! es ist ein verfassungsrechtliches Verfahren sui generis, das mit der Amtsenhebung des Bundespräsidenten endet. Es ist aber auch nicht das einzig denkbare Verfahren für diesen Ausgang. Ich schlage vor, dass die alte Version wieder hergestellt wird, so wie es jetzt ist, ist es schlichtweg falsch. Leider habe ich nicht die Zeit ständige Änderungen zu verfolgen, unser Forum auf rechtstreff.de ist auch nicht geeignet einen Überblick zu bieten sondern eignet sich mehr für dedizierte Diskussionen es wäre also schön, wenn wir das irgendwie noch hinbekommen. Viele Grüße (Migura 16:55, 13. Jan. 2012 (UTC)) Hallo Migura, ich habe die Änderung vorgenommen und bitte um Entschuldigung. Unsere Startseite ist mächtig gewachsen und ich fand drei Links / Seiten für unter zehn Sätze zu viel. Gibt es einen juristische stimmige Umschreibung, die wir als Überschrift für alle drei SV verwenden können? Duraultra 17:02, 13. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Alles klar, ich stelle mal meine "Lösung" hier zur Diskussion bevor wir es umsetzen, einen einzelnen Überbegriff halte ich für schwer machbar, als Jurist trete ich natürlich eher für die rechtlichen Themen ein und messe denen vielleicht etwas zu viel Bedeutung bei, aber aus meiner Sicht sollte man ruhig 3 Unterpunkte auf die Startseite bringen, die man dann nach unten hin ausbauen kann, das zumal der Amtsinhaber selbst Jurist ist und sich auch wohl versucht am Wortlaut des Gesetzes "entlangzuhangeln" die Juristerei damit vielleicht selbst zur "Sprache" des Schauplatzes wird. Folgende Systematik ist denkbar: 1. Präsidentenanklage nach Art. 61 GG (diese wurde mehrfach von Politikern gefordert, hierzu wird es aber nach meiner Einschätzung eher nicht kommen.) 2. Strafrechtliche Verantwortbarkeit 2.1. Aufhebung der Immunität durch den Bundestag 2.2... (hierunter kommen dann alle möglichen strafbaren Sachverhalte) 2.2.1. Strafbarkeit durch Annahme des Darlehens nach dem Ministergesetz 2.2.1.2. wegen Vorteilsnahme im Amt... 2.2.2. Strafbarkeit durch ..??? 2.2.2.1. nach §§ ??? StGB usw... 2.3. möglicher Schuldspruch und Folgen (insbesondere. Amtsenthebung) 3. juristische Nebenschauplätze 3.1. Petitionen 3.2. Strafverfahren gegen "Wulff-Gegner" insb. wegen § 90 StGB: Verunglimpfung des Bundespräsidenten (Migura 18:36, 13. Jan. 2012 (UTC)) Das klingt gut und ich werde die Kategorien so anlegen. Duraultra 18:53, 13. Jan. 2012 (UTC) So ich hab grad nochmal etwas an der Präsidentenanklagenseite gebastelt (auf die wird es aber wie gesagt eher nicht hinauslaufen). Hat jetzt eigentlich noch jeder Zugriff auf die Seite und kann beliebig Änderungen vornehmen? Wir wollten ggf. obige Struktur auch bei rechtstreff.de einführen. (Migura 13:17, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC)) done http://rechtstreff.de/viewforum.php?f=208 allerdings müssen wir auch noch die Themen dahin verschieben, dann mal schauen wie lange sich Herr Wulff noch hält, nicht dass uns auf einmal das Spielzeug weggenommen wird. :) (Migura 13:43, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC)) : Das ist also das juristische Denken. Tst. ;-) Duraultra 22:25, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : : Naja, die Mühlen der Justiz mahlen langsam aber gründlich, sagt man doch so oder? ;) : Bitte haltet euch bei allen Änderungen / Erweiterungen nach Möglichkeit an obigen Aufbau und mir wäre es lieb, wenn im rechtlichen Teil keine soziologischen Mutmassungen oder sonstige Wertungen untergebracht würden, ausser sie sind juristisch durch Rechtssprechung/Rechtslehre oder anerkannte Methoden (Analogie, Auslegungstechniken usw.) beleg- oder erarbeitbar. Natürlich können wir das auch anders machen, aber während in vielen Disziplinen vieles möglich ist verlassen wir dann bei der Juristerei sehr schnell den Bereich der Wissenschaftlichkeit. Es fehlt dann übrigns noch der Verstoß gegen das Ministergesetz, den können wir noch bei Nebenschauplätzen hineinbasteln, teilweise wäre das Geschehen tateinheitlich mit einer Vorteilsnahme, so dass die Vorteilsnahme dann im Teil 2.2 Platz hat. Unterpunkte im Teil 2.2. sollen dann Lebensschverhalte sein und darunter erst die Strafnormen. Die Diskussion um die Strafverfolgungsverjährung ist nach meiner Einschätzung nach nicht ganz so wichtig, kann entfallen. : (Migura 05:04, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC)) : Auf der Startseite und den Artikelüberschriften habe ich das Durcheinander zwischen MinisterG und Voteilsannahme zugunsten letzterer beendet. : Wir könnte auf jede Rechtsseite einen Kasten setzen der auf das o.g. hinweist. Einverstanden? Duraultra 07:44, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Obligatorische Registrierung? Bei den Kommentaren findet sich extrem häufig die Signatur "Ein Wikia-Nutzer". Das finde ich verwirrend, da man nicht weiß, ob das immer derselbe ist oder wieviele Leute sich hinter der Kennzeichnung verbergen. Könnte man nicht eine Registrierung zur Voraussetzung machen für die Mitarbeit? Andererseits gibt es von dem / den Wikia-Nutzer(n) z.T. sehr gute Kommentare, auf die man nicht verzichten möchte, falls der-/diejenige eine Registrierung scheut. Gibt es weitere Möglichkeiten? Almeida2 12:57, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Das muss ich herausfinden, aber ich habe Dich zur Admin gemacht, dann kannst du solche Kommentare selbst löschen. Hubertl 15:18, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Administratoren Löschkandidaten im Auge behalten Siehe Kategorie:Löschanträge. Grüße, Conny 12:31, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC). :Ich habe mich gekümmert, aber der letzte Antrag ist von mir, den werde ich nicht selbst abarbeiten. HubertlFrag mich!Pressespiegel[[Hintergrund:Zehn Goldenen Regeln für die erfolgreiche Inszenierung eines Skandals]] 14:29, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Flugtickets verschoben Diskussion:Vorwurf:_Verstoß_gegen_das_Ministergesetz_bei_Upgrade_von_Flugtickets Duraultra 15:20, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Umbenennung für Vorwurf der Vorteilsannahme in Form eines Privatkredites und dessen Verschleierung Ich schlage vor diesen Artikel umzubenennen in "Vorwürfe in Zusammenhang mit der Annahme eines Privatkredites" - Die Zahl der Vorwürfe nimmt hier zu, es sollten die einzelnen Vorwürfe meiner Meinung nach im Artikel behandelt und auf der Startseite beim Link zum Artikel genannt werden, da der Seitentitel sonst mächtig lang wird. Das sind die aktuellen Vorwürfe dazu: *Vorteilsannahme *Verstoß gegen das niedersächsische Ministergesetz (Gutachten des Staatsrechtler Hans Herbert von Arnim) *Verschleierung dieser beiden Punkte Ok? --Lutz Dressler 16:48, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich muss die Liste der Vorwürfe nach Überfliegen des Gutachtens von Arnim ergänzen: *Verstoß gegen die niedersächsische Landesverfassung Lutz Dressler 22:01, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ok! Aber was ist mit dem aus Steuergeldern finanzierten panic room, der den Wert der Immobilie exorbitant und entscheidend steigerte..Baust du das noch ein? .FAZ Andieleine 22:07, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Ja, ich finde das ist auch ein starkes Stück, fast eine Million Steuergelder in sein privates Häuschen zu stecken. Allerdings: Die Faz hatte doch nur über dieses Fall berichtet, oder? Aufnehmen als Vorwurf sollten wir es erst, wenn es auch öffentlich in einer relevanten Quelle als Vorwurf formuliert wurde (Das weiß ich im Moment nicht). Wir wollen ja keine Theoriefindung betreiben und geben nur das bekannte Wissen wieder. Lutz Dressler 22:31, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Vielleicht gehört es nicht in den Punkt der strafrechtlich relevanten Dinge (hängt davon ab, ob es übliche Praxis ist 800000 vom Land (=Steuergelder) dazu zu geben, um damit den Beleihwert eines Hauses so extrem zu erhöhen, dass in folge dessen die Zinssätze fallen...und wenn also 250000 Euro mitangerechnet werden. : Dazu Zitat FAZ, die einen strafrechtlich relevanten Zusammenhang nahelegt : "Zum Thema Immobilienfinanzierung hatte Wulff in seinem Fernsehinterview den Eindruck erweckt, als habe er selbst 40 Prozent Eigenkapital eingebracht, in dem er von einer „60-Prozent-Finanzierung“ sprach und über die Arbeit der Bank erklärte: „Und bei dieser Sicherheitslage, die ich natürlich nachgewiesen habe mit all den Unterlagen, mit einem Sachverständigengutachten über das Haus, was sie haben anfertigen lassen, gibt’s dann diesen Zinssatz, angekoppelt an den Geldmarktzins.“Evt. auch eine Lüge, die 40% Eigenkapital - da es sich um die angerechneten 250000 as der Wertsteigerung handelte, also mit Steuergeldern erlangt wurde und nicht mit Eigenkapital. Hmmm...Andieleine 22:47, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Ja, auch wenn etwas nur nahe liegt. Solange kein Vorwurf öffentlich formuliert wurde, sollten wir uns damit zurückhalten. Den Sachverhalt als solchen sollten wir aber natürlich aufnehmen. --Lutz Dressler 23:08, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Arnim nennt übrigens noch einen weiteren Punkt: *möglicherweise aber auch Bestechlichkeit --Lutz Dressler 23:08, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe angefangen, Arnim einzuarbeiten, und bennene den Artikel, wie oben angeregt in Vorwürfe in Zusammenhang mit der Annahme eines Privatkredites um. Es stehen ja außer Vorteilsannahme sehr viele rechtlich bedeutsame Vorwürfe im Raum. HubertlFrag mich!Pressespiegel[[Hintergrund:Zehn Goldenen Regeln für die erfolgreiche Inszenierung eines Skandals]] 14:37, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Textvorschlag für Über uns "All jene, die sich an unsere Richtlinien halten, sind als Mitarbeiter herzlich willkommen. Dabei sind die Motive für die Mitarbeit in diesem Wiki durchaus unterschiedlich. Auch hier gibt es die verschiedenen Standpunkte, die sich auch in der öffentlichen Debatte wieder finden: So gibt es zum Beispiel Mitarbeiter, die die Ansicht vertreten, dass Christian Wulff als Amtsträger zahlreiche Verfehlungen begangen hat und dem Amt mit der Art und Weise seiner eigenen Aufklärungsarbeit keinen Gefallen tut. Andere Mitarbeiter wiederum sehen in der Berichterstattung der letzten Wochen eine perfekt funktionierende Kampagne des Hauses Springer (insbesondere der Bild), die darauf abzielen soll Christian Wulff aus dem Amt des Bundespräsidenten zu drängen. Eines jedoch eint alle: Sie möchten möglichst genau darstellen, was an einer Kritik berechtigt ist und was nicht." Lutz Dressler 18:05, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Find ich gut :) - wenn die Richtlinien verlinkt werden. Conny 18:19, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC). :Klingt gut - jedoch solte der BILD-Kampagnenvorwurf nicht überhand nehmen, da dies sonst von den eigentlichen Vorwürfen ablenkt. :Andieleine 21:59, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Gibt es nicht einfach die verschiedensten Vorwürfe gegen die Akteure der Affäre? Ich würde die nicht in "eigentliche" und "uneigentliche" aufteilen. Würde m.E. auch dem Neutralitätsgesichtspunkt widersprechen, imho. Almeida2 15:40, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Diese Formulierung ist mir zu Schwarz/Weiß. Ich kann mich da nicht einordnen. :Wie wäre es, wenn jeder selber ein zwei oder mehrere Sätze verfasst, die seine Intention beschreiben und wir stellen alle ein unter "WARUM WIR HIER SIND" ? Meine wären: :Ich hatte den Überblick verloren. Statt eines Blatt Papiers war der Rechner näher. Statt Word wählte ich Wikia, da ich auf Mitarbeit hoffte, die ich ganz schnell auch fand. ''Duraultra 22:18, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Duraultra 22:18, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich glaube, wenn jeder was reinschreiben darf, dann kann auch schnell mal Zoff entstehen, weil der eine vielleicht entweder zu lang schreibt oder weil er in das Wiki Dinge reininterpretiert, die gar nicht gewünscht sind. Warum nicht einfach mehr betonen, dass es nur Beispiele sind (ich hatte das ja schon versucht)? Dann ergänzen wir deine Motivation (ohne Namensnennung) noch mit in dem Text und dann sollte es doch gut sein, oder? Ich denke die privaten Ansichten haben auf Artikelseiten nichts verloren, dass sollte nur auf den Diskussions- und den Benutzerseiten passieren. Lutz Dressler 22:27, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Ok - dann kommen die persönlichen Vorstellungen auf die Namensseiten. Wir können ja Deinen Text erst einmal nehmen und jeder ist aufgerufen, noch ein paar Beispiele einzubauen, damit es etwas bunter wird. 77.12.176.218 13:20, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::>>Eines jedoch eint alle: Sie möchten möglichst genau darstellen, was an einer Kritik berechtigt ist und was nicht."<< Trifft es das wirklich, was wir hier tun? Stellen wir die jeweiligen Argumente und Gegenargumente nicht einfach dar, ohne selbst eine Wertung vorzunehmen, "was berechtigt ist und was nicht"? So habe ich es bisher verstanden. Duraultra schrieb mal, wir machen hier kein Tribunal. Almeida2 15:34, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::::Du hast recht. Ich habe es umformuliert und jetzt eingestellt. Wer noch was ändern möchte, kann das jetzt direkt tun: Über uns Lutz Dressler 15:57, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Groenewold / Vorteilsnahme? -----> verschieben? Im Falle Groenewold scheint es auch auf einen Amtsmissbrauch/Vorteilsnahme hinauszulaufen - zumindest steht es im Raume (siehe meinen Eintrag unter Groenewold) und soll, laut Wenzel in der nächsten Woche im Landtag geklärt werden. Sollten wir das nicht unter die Kategorie "Vorwürfe gegen C. Wulff" einordnen? Und wenn ihr mir zustimmt, wie verschiebt man das... (Können gewiss nur Admins.. ) Gruss, Andieleine 01:05, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Ja der Vorwurf ist da: Stefan Schostok, SPD-Fraktionsvorsitzender im nieders. Landtag: "Es geht nicht, dass sich ein Ministerpräsident private Vergünstigungen von einem Unternehmer finanzieren lässt, für dessen Firma das Land eine Bürgschaft übernommen hat. Hier ist eindeutig eine Grenze überschritten. Da kann man nicht mehr von einer Grauzone sprechen." (Quelle ist wieder einmal Bild). Ich werde den Artikel umbenennen. --Lutz Dressler 01:25, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Danke! Aber den Groenewold können wir zugleich noch unter den anderen Personen lassen, oder? Du kannst ja sonst einfach den Abschnitt herausnehmen - oder meintest du das etwa? Ist vielleicht ein wenig spät für mich, um klar zu denken ;) : Andieleine 01:36, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :: Den Personenlink würde ich erstmal so lassen und eventuell mit einem Artikelabschnitt verlinken. Lutz Dressler 01:42, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :: Ist geschehen! Andieleine 17:41, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Vorteilsannahme - Vorteilsgewährung Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass der Vorwurf der Vorteilsannahme bei Christian Wulff zwar mehrmals auftaucht. Das Gegenstück, die Vorteilsgewährung fehlt aber auf der Startseite. Ich schlage vor unter "Vorwürfe gegen Christian Wulffs Umfeld und Entlastungen" den unverlinkten Satz einbauen: "Mit dem Vorwurf der Vorteilsannahme durch Christian Wulff, geht automatisch auch der Vorwurf der Vorteilsgewährung durch Personen in seinem Umfeld einher (Siehe dazu die Beiträge zum Vorwurf der Vorteilsannahme durch Christian Wulff)." --Lutz Dressler 03:49, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Vermuten kann man die Vorteilsgewährung natürlich, wenn ein Vorteil angenommen wurde, aber einige Abläufe zeigen, dass subjektiv bei den Beteiligten oftmals vielleicht etwas anderes abgelaufen ist, ich denke nur an das Upgrade, das ohne Wissen von Wulff gemacht sein sollte. Also mein Vorschlag es als "Mit dem Vorwurf der Vorteilsannahme durch Christian Wulff, geht automatisch auch die Vermutung..." zu bezeichen.'(Migura 04:01, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC))' :Also das verstehe ich jetzt gar nicht: Wenn es um Vorteile geht - dann muss das zwangsläufig beinhalten, dass der Vorteilsgeber auch einen Vorteil gegeben hat. - Damit ist da nicht nur die Vermutung sondern der konkrete Vorwurf. Natürlich muss es den Gebern nicht bewusst sein, dass es unter Umständen (das entscheiden ja die Gerichte) "Vorteilsgewährung" ist, aber dass es irgendein freundschaftlicher Dienst (Vorteil) für Wulff war, das wird ihnen bewusst sein. Anders sieht es bei der Vorteilsannahme aus: War das bei dem Groenewold-Buch wirklich so, wie er es darstellt, dass er von der Zahlung an den Autoren nichts wußte, dann hat er diesen Vorteil auch nicht selber angenommen bzw. hätte ihn dann auch nicht ablehnen können. --Lutz Dressler 12:18, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Wie wir es formulieren, die Artikel würden sich doch nicht ändern. Natürlich nehmen wir auf, das es Anzeigen gegen z.B. die BW-Bank gab. Auf der Startseite halte ich diese Erweiterung für überflüssig. Duraultra 19:03, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Oder wie wäre es, wenn wir das einfach als Fußnote auf die Startseite setzen, da der vorgeschlagene Satz vielleicht doch ein bisschen lang und störend im "Menü" wirken könnte? Es wäre jedenfalls dann auch auf der Startseite im Sinne einer gleichgewichtigen Verteilung der Vorwürfe. Lutz Dressler 19:11, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :: Kategoriewunsch Ausserdem fehlt imo eine Kategorie zu den neuesten Entwicklungen bezüglich Sicherheitstechnik und Beleihwert der Wulff'schen Immobilie seitens der BW-Bank. Bin mir nicht so ganz sicher, wo man das Einfügen kann. Es geht auch dabei um einen Betrugsvorwurf - da die 800.000 von Steuergeldern finanziert wurden und so den Wert der Immobilie steigerten. Andieleine 00:17, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Artikel zusammenfassen Inhaltlich macht es Sinn, die Artikel *Vorteilsannahme bei einem Privatkredites *Vorteilsannahme bei einem Geldmarktdarlehen zu *Vorteilsannahme bei Krediten zusammenzufassen da es sich um einen Komplex handelt, den wir hier chronologisch teilen. Wie ist die Zusammenfassung technisch möglich, ohne dass wir die Kommentare verlieren? Duraultra 07:53, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Ich würde das nicht tun. Beide sind auch ohne den gemeinsamen Teil mächtig komplex. Was ist denn der gemeinsame Teil: *Die Rechtsauffassungen zur Vorteilsnahme (ist bereits ausgelagert) *Es sind vergünstigte Darlehen - ABER: Da ist ein großer Unterschied: Bei dem einen war der Kredit ungesichert, bei der BW-Bank gesichert - ergo man muss andere Vergleichszinssätze ansetzen. Die Unterschiede: *Kreditgeber und Zinssätze, Zustandekommen, Vertrag Vorschlag: Fällt Dir nicht noch ein anderer gemeinsamer Teil ein, den Du auslagern kannst? --Lutz Dressler 12:09, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Wie, Du meinst umgedreht? Warum sollte ich danach suchen? Bei Wikipedia beschäftigt man sich ja auch nicht damit, Artikel zu teilen, sondern Inhalte zusammenzufügen. Duraultra 19:06, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Bei http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Redundanz steht ganz oben: "Daher wird in der Wikipedia versucht, Artikel, die sich vom Thema oder Inhalt überschneiden, entweder zu einem Artikel zusammenzufassen oder den Unterschied klarer herauszuarbeiten, um unterschiedliche Erklärungen ein- und derselben Sache zu vermeiden." - Ich denke halt, dass sie nur bedingt vergleichbar sind. Den bereits ausgelagerten Teil mit den Rechtsauffassungen als Begründung für die Zusammenlegung zu nehmen, zieht meines Erachtens auch nicht, da wir den ja eh auch bei anderen Vorwürfen benötigen und da ein extra Artikel Sinn macht. Vielleicht warten wir noch auf weitere Meinungen dazu? --Lutz Dressler 20:35, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Du meinst - eine Seite Kredite - und eine Seite Verschleierung ? Dann finde ich es chronologisch geteilt noch besser. Du hast aber auch Recht, wenn Du sagst, dass sie schon recht umfangreich sind - vielleicht lassen wir es dann zur Übersichtlichkeit bei der Bearbeitung so. Duraultra 08:06, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :: Ich bin absolut gegen eine Zusammenlegung. Der Privatkredit ist laut Arnim unter anderem deshalb ''faul weil der Kredit der BW-Bank nach seiner Auffassung legal war. Während wir zum Privatkredit rechtliche Bewertungen jedes einzelnen Teils haben, fehlt uns das zum anderen fast völlig. Während beim Privatkredit naheliegend ist, dass Geerkens Vorteile bekam ist es beim BW-Kredit viel schwieriger, ob und wer einen Vorteil hatte. Da verschiedene Parteien beteiligt sind und verschiedene Zeiträume betroffen sind, sollten wir das unbedingt trennen. HubertlFrag mich!Pressespiegel[[Hintergrund:Zehn Goldenen Regeln für die erfolgreiche Inszenierung eines Skandals]] 12:11, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :: OK. Dann hat es sich erledigt. Duraultra 12:38, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Verschleierung Privatkredit auf der Startseite Hi Duraultra, warum hast Du denn auf der Startseite beim Privatkredit "und dessen Verschleierung" entfernt? Ich finde ja, dass wenn gegen die Medien auf der Startseite (meiner Einschätzung) nach unkonkrete Vorwürfe ("Bruch von Vertraulichkeit, fehlende Fairness") stehen - dann sollten ähnlich unkronkete Vorwürfe (mangelnde Transparenz, miserable Aufklärungstaktik) bei CW auch möglich sein. - Besser allerdings finde ich die konkrete Version "und dessen Verschleierung" - im Moment haben wir das ja gar nicht drin in der Vorwurfsübersicht. Oder alternativ könnten auch die Vorwürfe gegen die Bild konkret auf die Startseite kommen. --Lutz Dressler 14:48, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich stimme Lutz in dieser Angelegenheit zu. Die Medienkritik gewinnt zuviel Prominenz Andieleine 17:40, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Ich habe "fehlende Fairness" von der Startseite entfernt. Wenn die Vorwürfe im einzelnen auf die Startseite kämen, wären sie doch noch prominenter. Im übrigen kann ich beim besten Willen nicht erkennen, wenn ich mir die Startseite ansehe, dass die Medienkritik dort auch nur ansatzweise eine "Prominenz" hat. Almeida2 17:59, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :"...dass wenn gegen die Medien auf der Startseite (meiner Einschätzung) nach unkonkrete Vorwürfe ("Bruch von Vertraulichkeit, fehlende Fairness") stehen - dann sollten ähnlich unkronkete Vorwürfe (mangelnde Transparenz, miserable Aufklärungstaktik) bei CW auch möglich sein." Mir wäre gerade das Gegenteil lieb - weder hier noch da. Es sollte sich - wie bei Wikipedia üblich - um möglichst präzise, neutrale, vorurteilsfreie Überschriften handeln. Allerdings hantieren wir mit Vorwürfen, da ist das Vorurteilsfreie schwer herstellbar - daher ist meine Prämisse, es so zu formulieren, dass (a) die Wertung so kurz wie absolut möglich ist, um gerade noch halbwegs verständlich zu sein und (b) der mildest mögliche Ausdruck für die Sache verwendet wird. Das gilt natürlich für alle. :Ich denke die medienkritische Arbeit ist etwas schwerer zu kategorisieren. Perspektivisch ist die Frage, ob unterschiedliche Komplexe getrennt werden können: :Vorwürfe gegen Medien und Entlastungen :::x (Vertrauen) :::x (Kampagne) :Aber Almeida2 hat inhaltlich hier schon enorm viel geleistet. Duraultra 20:17, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Nach dem Gutachten von Arnim sollte man vielleicht generell überlegen, ob man den Artikel umbenennt. Immerhin ist es der einzige, wo die Vorwürfe von Juristen mit fachlichem Niveau en Detail bewertet werden. Das ist eine andere Kategorie als ob ein Journalist einen Rechtsbruch behauptet. HubertlFrag mich!Pressespiegel[[Hintergrund:Zehn Goldenen Regeln für die erfolgreiche Inszenierung eines Skandals]] 12:07, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::Welchen Artikel meinst Du, den Medien-Artikel? Aber die Vorwürfe gegen die Medien bleiben doch trotzdem bestehen - selbst wenn CW in allen Punkten schuldig gesprochen wird, können dennoch Vertrauensbrüche stattgefunden haben, oder eine generelle Kampagne geführt worden sein, um das Zugeständnis in einem Punkt zu erhalten. Duraultra 12:38, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) "Groenewold" zu -----> Hintergrund verschieben? Wie wär es, den mittlerweile stattlichen Eintrag "Groenewold" zu "Hintergrund" zu verschieben und "Verhältnis zu David Groenewold" zu benennen, wo ja auch Maschmeyer, etc. anzutreffen sind? Das scheint mir die passende Nachbarschaft. Habe wohl nicht die Macht, dies selbst vorzunehmen ;) Der Eintrag ist mittlerweile auch verlinkt zu den Hotel-Upgrade und Buchsponsoring Einträgen - also komplett! Arbeite dann weiter an Baumgartl und Schmidt - evt. auch ein Deppendorf/Schausten Eintrag. "Club 2013" Eintrag erst mal auf Eis... Gruss und Dank, Andieleine 18:55, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Sehr gute Idee. Duraultra 20:19, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Wulff und die Affäre Sarrazin Wo soll Wulff und die Affäre Sarrazin verlinkt werden? Conny 21:31, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC). Vielleicht erst einmal im Hintergrund? Hubertl hatte schon einen http://de.wulffplag.wikia.com/wiki/Vorwurf_der_unzul%C3%A4ssigen_Beeinflussung angelegt. Gibt es auch Quelle die aufgrund der höheren Pension Vorteilsgewährung vorwerfen? Duraultra 07:39, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC)